


When We Awaken

by Zephyrfox



Series: The Truth in Our Dreams [3]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: It's Q's turn to reflect on some recent dreams he's had of James and Alec.





	When We Awaken

Q woke with a gasp, momentarily confused. A glance at the glowing red numbers on his clock showed that he had a few minutes before the alarm sounded. He was all alone, and that was wrong, wasn’t it? He sat up and looked around, straining to make out any movement in the darkened room. Both of his lovers had just been in bed with him, hadn’t they? Where were — _oh._ Of course. James and Alec were both away on assignments. Hopefully they’d be able to wrap up their separate missions and return home soon. He missed them, and the dreams he’d been having recently made him miss them all the more.

Those dreams… why was he dreaming more about his lovers? It wasn’t as though they didn’t already have an active sex life, after all. Still, he wasn’t going to complain about the dreams, either. They’d been incredibly sensual and sexy. In one, he’d watched Alec and James make love. In another, he had concentrated on James, while Alec watched. In his latest dream, he and Alec had made love first. James had appeared later in the dream…

_Q smirked as James settled onto the bed between him and Alec. He took cinnamon flavored oil and rubbed it over James’ chest, chasing his fingers with his tongue, while Alec nibbled at James’ neck. When he tired of this, he picked up an ice cube from the bucket beside the bed and held it against James’ skin, making his lover gasp and squirm. He kissed and petted his way down James’ chest, following the warmth of the blood surging through the arteries beneath his lover’s skin, making for the cock jutting out from its nest of curls. He reveled in the noises that James made, encouraging him to continue. He had an odd urge to nip and bite the skin under his mouth, to relieve the ache behind his teeth, but he restrained himself. There would be time for that later…_

The alarm blared in his ear, startling him out of his memory. With a sigh, he shut it off, and shook off the vestiges of the dream. There were plenty of things that he wanted to get done today, and no time to lounge in bed. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he got up. First things first, and he really needed to brush his teeth. He moved surely through the darkened bedroom. The blackout curtains blocked all but a thin thread of the morning sunlight.

He flipped on the light as he entered the en suite, deliberately avoiding the mirror as he crossed the room. He knew what a rat’s nest his hair must be like, and if he didn’t have bags under his eyes it would be a miracle. He got into the shower, intending to get a quick wash and shave. Instead, the warm water cascading over him reminded him of his lovers, caressing him all over. He luxuriated in the feeling, and when his cock began to stir, he took himself in hand, calling to mind one of his recent dreams.

_Alec stood behind him, a solid, comforting presence. He leaned back as Alec’s arms came around him in a warm embrace. In front of them, on the bed, James watched with heavy-lidded eyes. Q smirked. James was such a voyeur. Then Alec’s hand closed around his cock, surrounding it with heat, stroking. He hummed, thrusting into the warmth._

Q’s breathing sped up as he matched his movements to his memory.

_He looked up, locking eyes with James, who watched avidly. James spread his legs, sliding one hand up an impressively muscled thigh to his erect and leaking cock. Q ran his tongue along his aching teeth. After he came, he would take care of James. His mouth watered at the thought of nibbling James’ thigh on his way up._

Pleasure rolled over him like a wave, bursting through him as he came. He braced an arm against the shower wall for balance. After catching his breath, he rubbed the bar of soap on his flannel, working up a good bit of lather. Then he ran the flannel lazily over his body before rinsing off and grabbing his towel, a huge, plush bath sheet.

After drying himself off, he wrapped the towel around his waist. After brushing his teeth and a quick shave, he went back into the bedroom to get his clothes out of the wardrobe.

 

~~~~

 

Q dropped his trousers and jumper on the bed, then added his vest and pants to the top of the pile. He eyed it with distaste. _Why was he getting dressed?_ He didn’t have to go to work, and he was home alone, with no one to complain about his sartorial sense, or lack thereof. He left the pile on the bed and grabbed his robe instead.

He hadn’t been wearing anything in his latest dreams. Neither, if he recalled correctly, had James or Alec, and they’d been spectacularly delicious unclothed.

_He knelt on a large bed, watching his two lovers. James and Alec were wrapped around each other, totally focused on their own pleasure. He reached out, sliding his hand along Alec’s well muscled back and thigh, interrupting them. They turned to him, all soft smiles, and welcomed him between them. He smiled, knowing just what he wanted them to do, and thrilled that they were —_

His text alert went off, and Q scowled in annoyance. Whoever it was had better have a good reason for texting him. But after checking the message and seeing the report, he remembered ordering his second at Q-branch to text him in the morning. At least it was good news — all missions were progressing with no difficulties. With a sigh of regret, he pulled on his robe. _Daydream later._ He had one or two projects to work on. He might have to go in later, if James or Alec needed mission support, but for now, he could trust that his second in command would contact him if anything went wrong with any of their agents in the field.

He stopped in the kitchen, making a mug of tea out of habit, and then went to his home office. The mug went on the desk, then he turned to the nearby cabinet and started his favorite combination of essential oils warming. He inhaled appreciatively as they flooded the room with a delicate floral scent. He didn’t often indulge when his lovers were home. Usually only at night, when he worked late, and they were asleep.

He had a few pictures of his lovers on his desk. He had digital copies of a few of them as screensavers, too, but his computer was either off or in use, so he rarely saw them, which was a great pity. James and Alec were both handsome men. His favorite images were of the pair of them in suits. It was such a delight to peel each one out of the layers, going from formal and proper to delightfully nude and decidedly _not_ proper _._

His next favorites were a pair of relaxed poses. In one, James lounged across a chair, boneless as a cat, with a smirk that hinted at all sorts of improper thoughts about curling up together and exploring all the ways they could have sex in that position. In another, Alec was lying on their couch, blinking sleepily, as if surprised awake from a nap. That had been a sham, of course. Alec had been completely aware of Q and his phone, and had been playing possum. Q smirked as he remembered what happened next. Alec had pulled him to the sofa, and he still wasn’t sure how long they’d spent kissing before James had walked in on them and joined in.

The one with Alec in a shirt that bared his throat made Q long to bury his face in the juncture of neck and shoulder, and nuzzle to his heart’s content, while the picture of James in a slightly oversized jumper, was clearly inviting Q to run his hands across the chest underneath it. The best part of that one was that he actually had removed the jumper before, revealing James’ splendidly muscled torso. Not that Alec was any slouch in that department.

Q’s mouth watered a bit as he imagined the wide expanse of his Alec’s back, and how he would concentrate there, nipping, as Alec groaned and writhed beneath him. He had no idea when or where he’d picked up a biting kink, but just the thought of it had heat pooling low in his groin. He hummed, enjoying the sensation — and then his stomach growled, reminding him that it had been quite some time since he’d last eaten. He shook his head, laughing to himself. He knew what his lovers would say — he really ought to pay more attention to his meals. He smiled. He couldn’t wait for James and Alec to come home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jaimistoryteller for encouragement!
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication. Feel free to stop in to say hi - you can find me on Tumblr at leavesdancing.tumblr.com, or at my Bond fandom tumblr, zephyrfox.tumblr.com.


End file.
